Klariza Clayton / Gallery
CLAYtom.jpg klariza headband.jpg klariza 3.jpg clayton.jpg clayton 1.jpg kary 2.jpg Jade4.jpg Ana21.jpg Bobby Alex and Klariza.jpg Klariza and someone.jpg|Klariza and someone Klariza and some dude.jpg Klariza and her granddad.jpg Klariza and her dog.jpg Klariza doin somethin weird.jpg Anubis Ice Cream.jpg klariza2.JPG Tasie12.JPG Klariza and James.jpg|Klariza and James Gandhi aka Robbie! Tumblr lrivih23MZ1qk0vn5o1 500.jpg|Klariza with Kat Prescott on the set of Skins KLarizaC.jpg Aziralk.png Klariza.4.png Klariza.6.png Klariza.7.png Klariza.8.png Klariza.9.png Klariza.1.0.png Klariza.1.1.png AcHynrTCMAEW-bi.jpg 1290.png Anubis.girls.cast.png Dagang.png Anubis.jpg klariza (1135).jpg|link=Klariza Clayton Gallery klariza (1140).jpg|link=Klariza Clayton Gallery Tasie (1327).JPG klariza (1122).jpg|link=Klariza Clayton Gallery klariza (4).jpg|link=Klariza Clayton Gallery klariza (12).jpg|link=Klariza Clayton Gallery klariza (25).jpg|link=Klariza Clayton Gallery Klariza.jpg Asdjlkad.jpg Tumblr lvusm2CnTb1qjdjkno1 500.jpg AgO9m7oCAAA0Anm.jpg Suitcase.jpg tumblr_lwf415Ja2B1qeoxqbo1_400.jpg tumblr_lygrzwN9w91qa02dro1_500.jpg tumblr_lzftgnpFs71qeoxqbo1_500.jpg Klariza Clayton.jpg|''Klariza Clayton'' 829f77be65be11e180c9123138016265_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “Newport sunset”. The picture is also her new Twitter profile picture.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/klarizaclayton/status/176212041114198016 1d586bac65cf11e1abb01231381b65e3_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “My beautiful cousin and I, I’m taller for once @jeanenapoles”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/klarizaclayton/status/176214129160355841 428219_348506248521786_796279858_n.jpg tumblr_m0qii0udcz1qbb7qqo1_500.png|Klariza, along with Ana and Tasie Tumblr m0qjenvD5j1qbb7qqo4 250.png Tumblr m0qk0l9PaH1qjdjkno2 500.jpg Tumblr m0qk0l9PaH1qjdjkno1 500.jpg tumblr_m0qiwc1zmD1qjdjkno1_250.jpg tumblr_m0qiwc1zmD1qjdjkno2_250.jpg tumblr_m0qiwc1zmD1qjdjkno3_250.jpg tumblr_m0qiwc1zmD1qjdjkno4_250.jpg tumblr_m0qiwc1zmD1qjdjkno5_250.jpg tumblr_m0qiwc1zmD1qjdjkno6_250.jpg KC.jpg Tumblr m0qjhhFjn91qjdjkno2 250.jpg tumblr_m0qpeqNUp81qeoxqbo1_500.jpg AnjhhMKCQAIq0N9.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza on her birthday: "Birthday day out with my beautiful little mummy :)".|link=https://twitter.com/#!/klarizaclayton/status/178140145592188929 ApV87tVCIAEhPFZ.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “Walking the orange carpet like this!!!”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/klarizaclayton/status/186192324823490560 Burke,Klariza,andTasie.jpg ApWIdRICAAI7g-v.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “KCA outfit!”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/klarizaclayton/status/186204996000415744 Anubis Gang.jpg Tumblr m1s1wtpRO11r95w7yo1 250.jpg Tumblr m1s1wtpRO11r95w7yo2 r1 250.jpg Tumblr m1s1wtpRO11r95w7yo3 250.jpg Tumblr m1s1wtpRO11r95w7yo4 r1 250.jpg Tumblr m1s5dhichp1qeoxqbo1 500.jpg Tumblr m1s9dfO09Z1qeoxqbo1 500.jpg Tumblr m1vok88BOh1qeoxqbo1 500.jpg tumblr_m1zaxmWjgH1qeoxqbo1_500.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “100 Dollar Bill :)”. 5a7f6ce483c811e181bd12313817987b_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Regan Mizrahi (Boots for Dora) and I at the KCAs 2012. Such a cutie :)".|link=https://twitter.com/#!/klarizaclayton/status/190036839023910912 AqmSmMLCQAA7vi0.jpg|Tweeted by "@steffy_white": "Isn't she beauuuuutiful @klarizaclayton x".|link=https://twitter.com/#!/steffy_white/status/191845643935956993 Aq9C87HCMAAdNOf.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “Photography skills of one @steffy_white”. It’s also her new Twitter profile picture. Follow her on Twitter at “@klarizaclayton”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/klarizaclayton/status/193446923422806016 b22f675e8bee11e1af7612313813f8e8_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “@steffywhite and I”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/klarizaclayton/status/193795100122427392 Tumblr m2ufrogulN1r0yl44o1 500.gif tumblr_m38nlnoyyA1rquxn8o1_250.jpg tumblr_m38nlnoyyA1rquxn8o2_250.jpg tumblr_m38nlnoyyA1rquxn8o3_250.jpg tumblr_m38nlnoyyA1rquxn8o4_250.jpg tumblr_m38nlnoyyA1rquxn8o5_250.jpg tumblr_m38nlnoyyA1rquxn8o6_250.jpg 1134521894ec11e1a87612313804ec91_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “I miss my long hair :(“.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/klarizaclayton/status/197940856211243008 KlarizaClayton.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “Thank you @_jonesandjones for my amazing outfit!”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/klarizaclayton/status/198414817441230850 Tumblr m3lu190kX01qeoxqbo1 500.jpg 920c0aaa9dcc11e1b10e123138105d6b_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “I love my lunch box :)”.|link=https://twitter.com/#!/klarizaclayton/status/202034617484709888 tumblr_m4qksdh61z1qeoxqbo1_500.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “The boy and I :)”. b14e9f54abc811e1989612313815112c_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “Reppin for Her Majesty the Red, White & Blue.”.|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/208484326118133761 Tumblr m5lnbuJDvT1r5foq4o2 500.png Tumblr m5lnbuJDvT1r5foq4o1 500.png AwZoqfGCAAASqwe.jpg|Tweeted by “@Justine_HoA”: “iayghuikdsjhbowijkh xd #died @klarizaclayton & @Eugene_Simon are in polish magazine, what my younger sis bought c;”.|link=https://twitter.com/Justine_HoA/status/217976711080443904 AxEXK6nCIAETUI7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Last night with @kayascollywogs".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/220983333012774912 image (2).jpg|Klariza Clayton’s new Twitter profile picture. Follow her on Twitter at “@klarizaclatyon”. 9e41d060cd1611e18e3c22000a1e8b97_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Paris :)". The picture is also her new Twitter profile picture.|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/223842916861345793 ddb3fcdecf7111e18c23123138106a37_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Paris again :)". It's also her new Twitter profile picture.|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/224929719827705856 AyL2hELCYAAuvwU.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Roomie fun! @tasieD".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/226013979221319680 AyL3EOLCAAEksLn.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: “I’m room mates with a smurf! @klarizaclayton #SmurfRoomates”.|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/226014583213654018 AyRawQ6CEAAvLfK.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “My @_jonesandjones dress. Love it, girls check them out!”.|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/226405666489765888 AyRlnjRCcAEtv00.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “@samburnett15 @blondeyburnett you are missing out!!”.|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/226417611427180544 1ad2497ad32f11e188f512313801aec0_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "My first war wound from Anubis season 3 :(".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/226654161763201024 x2_dbf0f2f|Tweeted by “@kScodders”: “Miss these beautiful people.. @LucaPasqualino @klarizaclayton @lmloveless”.|link=https://twitter.com/kScodders/status/231169596957270018 Az79SnUCMAASUI1.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Fun in the sun".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/233902726893940736 b8f8966ce2e911e1b0c912313b089111_7.jpg|Tweeted by Ana: "It's all about Tolstoy. @klariza_c and I read REAL novels, none of this 50 shades @ House of Anubis Studio".|link=https://twitter.com/anamulvoyten/status/233908583329304577 Az8-4vFCAAATB4 .jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “But we had ice lollies :))) @tasieD”.|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/233974850073526272 A0Ai74hCQAEWcjF.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Anubis season 3 fun with @anamulvoyten and @tasieD".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/234225592797642753 image7.jpg|Klariza Clayton’s new Twitter profile picture. She plays “Joy Mercer” on “House of Anubis”. Follow her on Twitter at “@klarizaclayton”. ee1d95ace3e011e1827612313814176c_7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: "Summer Sun Fun".|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/234353119641862144 f28007bce6f911e1bbd822000a1e86af_7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Filipino night ! Klariza is making dinner for the whole cast. See her prep".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/235781867335458817 imagesCA4U8P1K.jpg A0m5c4LCUAAUeNG.jpg|Tweeted by Alexandra: “@klarizaclayton is one of THE MOST beautiful people”.|link=https://twitter.com/AlexShipppp/status/236924361171423232 f99de064e9dd11e1ae7d123138178d5e_7.jpg|Tweeted by Tasie: "Anubis girls :) (some of)".|link=https://twitter.com/tasieD/status/237114874247933952 95b3a008ea1311e1b03f123138104623 7.jpg|Tweeted by Klariza: “Roommates/twins/besties @tasiel”.|link=https://twitter.com/klarizaclayton/status/237211509229510658 A01Gcj2CEAA4ROE.jpg|Tweeted by Jade: “Anubis in the countryside….”.|link=https://twitter.com/Jade_Ramsey/status/237923811788460032 Category:Galleries Category:Cast Galleries Category:Images Category:Actress Images Category:Images of Klariza Clayton